Middle Ground
by Redheaded-Wonder
Summary: <html><head></head>With no trainer to dictate her every move, Cinder is left drifting and is easily manipulated to join a group of outlaws pursued by the law. She soon adapts till she practically becomes one of them, her morals be dammned. OCs needed!T for select words.</html>


**Hello everybody! I doubt this story is going to be amazing especially without your help. For this story to progress I would like some reader input in the form of reviews and submitted characters. The form for a character is below. Please be descriptive or I may not be able to use the character and I would hate for that to happen. There is also a forum for this story which will give me ideas. Please join!**

**I hope you enjoy Treasure Town!**

Character Sheet:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Move set (a maximum of 6):

Ability/Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

**Characters:**

Vulpix – Cinder - The main character and the one who washes up on the beach. Quiet yet stubborn with an independent streak. When provoked she is quite witty or sarcastic. Hides emotions well.

Guild Member: Poocheyana - Dusk - The handsome, over-confident ass of a guild member with an ego the size of Mars. He is one of the best which doesn't help.

Guild Member: Riolu - Lucas - The stoic and sarcastic guild member who happens to be the only one respected by Dusk. He recently joined but is close to Dusk's level. Persistent and aggressive.

Second in Command: Seviper - Debbie - Calm and collected with a dangerous glint in her eye. She is the guild's second in command.

Battle Teachers: Monoferno - Ember - She teaches fighting and attacking strategies. Also how to boost stats and use abilities.

Torterra – Corey - Teaches defensive strategies as well as using the environment to your advantage.

Zangoose - Jordan - Cautious and grumpy with a high pain tolerance. He is slightly socially awkward and is the fitness coach.

Health Teacher: Delcatty – Dulcet - Seductress who teaches guild members about berries and other survival foods/methods.

Chef: Miltank - Tanya - The guild's chef and motherly figure. She also runs the hospital.

Handyman: Whopper – Patrick - The guild's butler and handyman. He is the best of the best but extremely reclusive.

Dragonair – Rayne - The beautiful crime lord and most wanted outlaw. Manipulative yet caring for those she works with.

Flygon - Tony - Friendly and energized with a rambling mouth. He deals with public relations and business deals as an outlaw. As a guild member he deals with friend groups and recruits.

Grovyle - Drew - Suave with a rugged charm. He is your typical "badass boy"

**Needed Characters:**

Guild Master:

Other Teachers:

Treasure Town Villagers:

Treasure Town Store Owners (Same stores in the PKMD games):

Guild Members:

Outlaws:

Our story starts in the peaceful Treasure Town at the cove where Krabby blow bubbles, the sand is soft, the sunsets and sunrises are amazing, the water is pure and Pokemon wash up on the beach on a daily basis... Wait-WHAT! That's not right...

She groaned, the sound barely audible as it fought its way out of her body. The darkness pressed against her eyelids and she could feel the ache of bruises. Slowly, Cinder opened her eyes, her tongue coming out to moisten her nose before she quickly squeezed them shut once again, the glare from the sun too harsh for her eyes.

"Ugh...where am I?" she mumbled, shakily getting to her feet, the feeling of dizziness almost causing her to topple over. "I feel like hell...and where is my trainer?"

Panicked, Cinder scrambled away from the surf and desperately looked around for her trainer, Cindy.

"Cindy!" she screamed hoarsely, ignoring the pleasant surroundings around her in her focused state. "Cindy?"

As Cinder frantically searched the empty beach, she tripped, landing ungracefully as warm sand and rock poured into her mouth as a result of her face plant. She spat it out, her eyes narrowed as she pushed herself up, shaking the remaining sand out of her pelt. "This is getting me nowhere."

"You're right," someone snickered, "You're just running round in circles."

The said someone was a Grovyle leaning against the rocky cliff side. How Cinder missed him, she did not know.

"Who are you?" she snarled, her ears back in a threatening manner as she whirled round to face the pokemon. "Tell me where I am!"

However, the Grovyle just laughed and walked away, motioning for her to follow him into a small cave in the face of the cliff hidden by rocks. "Are you coming?"

Casting one last look behind her, Cinder followed him, the sand giving way to pure rock beneath her paws as she entered the cave. The amount of light also greatly diminished, long shadows trailing behind the pair. "Y'know, you never answered my questions."

He turned around for a second and winked cheekily. "I know."


End file.
